


Ocean Blue, Sandy Gold

by lipsticki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chirping, Flash Fic, Fluff, Lance Flash Bang 2018, Lost and Found, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mermaids, Rescue, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsticki/pseuds/lipsticki
Summary: Lance, a mer too curious for his own good, doesn’t know how he ended up tangled in a fishing net — but he’s hoping a stormy-eyed human is going to help him out.~ done for the2018 Lance Flash Bang~





	Ocean Blue, Sandy Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lance Flash Bang. The artworks you will see in this story are by the wonderful and talented [Kiwi](http://hystericalcherries.tumblr.com/post/174476866588/ocean-blue-sandy-gold-rating-g-warnings-none) and [Bailey!](http://mistreeblip.tumblr.com/post/174489538693/lance-a-mer-too-curious-for-his-own-good-doesnt)

The clear ocean water was warm against Lance’s skin as he sped through it, halting abruptly when a sudden flash of light caught his eye. Lance flicked his aqua blue tail, speeding towards the shiny object and eagerly brushing aside wet sand to uncover the treasure.

He picked up the small item in his fingers, pursing his lips and running a finger over what he now realized was a ring. It was silver and shiny, with a sleek black stripe around the middle. He grinned, pleased by his find, and held it up so the sunlight sparkled off the shimmery surface. It sparkled like the other trinkets he wore on his neck and wrists — lost necklaces and abandoned bracelets.

Lance slipped it onto his ring finger, pouting and clicking unhappily when he realized it was too big. He removed it and put it on his index finger. A perfect fit. He grinned in triumph, streaking upwards so his head burst out of the water.

He looked around, playing with his new accessory by twisting it around on his finger and decided to head towards shore and explore there. He dove back underwater, swimming into more shallow waters.

His head poked out of the water once more, body dragging across the sandy bottom of the ocean.

He noticed a small boat lying half out of the water. He moved cautiously towards it, stomach scraping on the sand. Lance looked at it in awe, reaching out to glide a finger over the smooth surface. He hummed happily, pulling himself up onto the sand to further examine the boat.

Though Lance had seen all kinds of boats in his lifetime, he’d never had the chance to actually explore one — and he couldn’t resist doing so. There was a mesh net in it, dumped carelessly onto the bottom of the boat. He poked it with his finger, frowning at the unfamiliar texture, and lifted it out of the boat and dropped it into the shallow water, where it promptly sunk to the bottom. He’d seen people capture fish and other creatures with nets like this one. Could it possibly be comfortable? Did the fish like the net?

He picked it up again and held it up over his head, dropping it and inhaling sharply as it fell heavily onto his shoulders. Panic swiftly clouded his mind, making it hard to think clearly as he writhed under the material. He felt the strings catch on a necklace now drawn taut across his throat, snagged by the netting. He whined in distress, tearing desperately at the nylon cords. He succeeded in only further tangling himself in the net. One arm bound to his side, the other caught in a mess of ripped strings and bent in an awkward angle, while his face was pressed into the wet sand.

He groaned indignantly, squirming and wondering how this possibly could have gone so wrong. He let his eyes fall shut as he continued to struggle, exhaling sharply and trying to collect his thoughts. Wet sand clung to his cheek, scratching uncomfortably when he moved his face.

A disembodied, rough voice disturbed his moaning, asking if he was okay. Lance abruptly stopped moving, craning his neck to look up at whoever had spoken.

It was a young male — a human. They locked eyes a moment before Lance started to struggle against the net, his fear reignited. He screeched, hoping to frighten the human off, nylon digging into his skin as he fought to get away.

Humans were dangerous. Granted, not all of them were evil. But how was Lance supposed to know if this one had ill intentions?

“Woah! Stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself!”

Lance clicked helplessly as the human knelt next to him, his thrashing growing weaker as he became tired.

“Hey,” the human murmured, brushing inky black bangs out of his eyes. He had gorgeous eyes — a swirl of deep purple and stormy grey, flecked with bits of silver.

Lance was drawn out of the vortex of his eyes when the young man placed his hands on the ground, just in front of Lance’s face.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said softly, gaze steady.

Lance looked up at the human, eyes wide with fear. He whimpered and went still, deciding to start fighting if the person began to harm him.

The young man said something about a knife, causing Lance to tense and bare his teeth. The dark haired male shot him a vaguely annoyed look.

“I have to cut you free with it. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

Lance hummed, low and hesitant. He blinked up and the human and nodded as best as he could with his head pressed to the ground.

The human carefully drew a small object out of him pocket, flipping the sharp blade out of the case. Lance stiffened as the  
human slowly brought the blade to his right arm, snapping the nylon strings one by one.

“You really got yourself tangled up in this, huh?” he muttered, his voice tinged with amusement. “You’re one reckless mer.”

Not fully comprehending the meaning of his words, but knowing enough to realize he was making fun of Lance caused him to puff out a breath of air in annoyance. He gave the man an offended look, stretching his neck to see what he was doing with the knife.

“Hey, relax. I’m just teasing you. I’ve seen this happen before. Your kind is a curious bunch — looking for trouble. But also intelligent, and frankly very pleasant.”

Lance made a low, bubbly growling noise and raised an eyebrow. The human laughed, a surprisingly loud noise for the withdrawn person Lance had assumed he was.

“I know, I know. I really do like mers, though. I know you guys don’t trust us, and I get why, but I wish I had the chance to meet more of you.” He snorted, letting the last of the net fall away from Lance’s body. “There you go.”

Lance chirped happily, pushing his body up into a sitting position and running a hand over the marks the cord had made where it bit into his skin. The pain was minimal, and he was much more relaxed now that he was free from the net. He brought a hand up to his neck, running a hand over his jewelry to make sure it was still there. Satisfied, he flashed the human a smile and chirped.

The man laughed again, grinning back at Lance. “Oh, I’m Keith. I forgot to tell you that earlier. I know I can’t understand you very well, but I’m happy you’re happy.”

Lance also had a hard time understanding the human’s words sometimes. He nodded, piecing together bits of the language that made sense to him.

He realized it would be kind to give the man something in exchange for saving him from the fishing net. Lance looked around before remembering the trinkets that adorned his body. He held out his hands to Keith, palms down, tilting his head.

“You… I don’t understand.”

Lance gestures to the jewelry with one hand and pointed to Keith.

“For me?”

Lance nodded energetically, sliding off his newest ring and holding it out to Keith.

The young man gasped, taking the ring from Lance’s hand and holding it up to gaze at it.

“This is what I was looking for when I found you! I lost my mother’s ring she left me when I was walking out here… and you found it. Thank you so much!”

It made Lance happy to see Keith happy, even if the reason was a bit cloudy. He gathered that this ring was somehow important to the man, and he was glad to get it back. Lance beamed, watching as Keith slid the ring onto one of his fingers.

“Seriously, thank you for this,” he said softly. His smile suddenly morphed into a small frown. “But I’ve got to leave now. My brother is waiting for me — I live an hour or so from here and he wants me back soon.”

Lance pouted, reaching out and grasping Keith’s hand, eyes begging him not to leave.

“I have to go. But I promise I’ll visit soon. A couple days? Right here?”

Lance immediately brightened up, squeezing Keith’s hand and chirping excitedly.

“I’m happy about it too. I’ll see you then, okay?”

Lance leaned in, brushing Keith’s hair behind his eyes and pecking his cheek coyly. He grinned and flipped into the ocean waves, making a small splash that soaked Keith’s legs.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled as Lance’s head broke through the waves. He chirped and dove back into the water, excited by his newfound friendship. 


End file.
